


Nice Work

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, younger Eames
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Cobb拉了一个新人入伙，是个伪装者，很年轻，带着英国口音，咧嘴笑的时候会露出歪歪扭扭的牙齿。





	Nice Work

**Author's Note:**

> ！年龄差，是稍微年长一些的Arthur和年轻的新人Eames  
> 色情部分只有吹箫，但是这两位站在一起就很辣！x  
> 为了我之前放的两张图！)

Cobb拉了一个新人入伙，是个伪装者，很年轻，带着英国口音，咧嘴笑的时候会露出歪歪扭扭的牙齿。

Arthur并不反感这些盗梦行业的新鲜血液，毕竟每个人都是由生变老。但是，很有趣的是，这个男孩的加入，让Arthur不再是这个团队中最年轻的那个了。

Cobb用这件事做祝酒词，Mal在旁边微笑，Arthur不为所动，只是抬了抬他的眉毛，以示敬意，然后，他的视线落在了那个男孩的身上，年轻的伪装者傻笑着，朝他眨眨眼，举了下杯。

当Cobb和Mal依偎在一起谈情说爱的时候，那位新晋的伪装者找到了角落里的Arthur，礼貌地询问他可不可以坐在这里。

Arthur点了点头，手指摩挲着酒杯的杯口。年轻人坐在了他的旁边，端着一小杯威士忌，Arthur摸了摸嘴角，抬起眼看他，“你可以喝酒了吗？”

“我满二十一了。”男孩轻快地说道，他看着Arthur，喝了一口酒，嘴唇抿着，吮了一下沾染上的酒液。Arthur不置可否，男孩穿着黑色的T恤和牛仔裤，胳膊上露出隐约的墨迹，他的肩膀绷着，似乎有些紧张。

“他们都是一些经验丰富的盗梦者。”Arthur开口道，他知道作为一个团队的新人，融入集体并不是一件很容易的事情，“你有什么疑惑的地方，只管问他们，或者来问我。”

“很高兴你加入我们。”Arthur温和地说，他向男孩微笑，碰了碰他手里的酒杯，轻轻擦过他的手指。

年轻人有些腼腆地咧嘴笑，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“Eames，”他说道，舌尖濡湿了下唇内侧，“他们都叫我Eames。”

Arthur看着他，因为男孩——Eames，向他凑近了一些。他们的膝盖抵到了一起，Arthur微抬起下巴，凝视着Eames的睫毛。

“我能为你吹箫吗？”Eames低声说，他垂着眼睛，流露出一副驯良的神情，嘴角微微上挑。

Arthur将身体向后仰靠，手肘搭在后面，指尖几乎贴上Eames的后背。“谁教你这样说的？”Arthur饶有趣味地盯着他。

“你的白衬衣。”Eames近乎诚挚地回答。

Arthur抬了下眉，他将两腿交叠在一起，皮鞋尖蹭过Eames的小腿，Eames歪着头，透过睫毛看他，指腹蹭过酒杯上滚落的水珠。

“你不能靠这样跟团队里的人搞好关系。”Arthur教导道，Eames有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，“不，”他笑着摇摇头，牙齿轻轻咬着下唇，“我只是想给你吹箫。”

“讨好？”Arthur说，他松开领口的两颗扣子，Eames的目光变得更加直白。

“如果你要这么说的话，”Eames拿着酒杯，遮掩住嘴角的笑，“我喜欢你的手臂。”

Arthur喝掉杯底的酒液，将酒杯放在桌子上，他贴近Eames的耳朵，男孩斜着眼睛看他，并不退缩，“你可能通过了Cobb的测试，但不是我的。”

“即使我不再是最年轻的，我也依旧是最严格的。”Arthur的手压在他的大腿上，Eames轻声笑起来，肩膀微微颤动，“如果你搞砸了任务，我会立刻把你踢出局。”

“求你了。”Eames分开腿，Arthur的呼吸落在他的耳后，掌心滑到大腿内侧，Eames喘息着，他侧过头，鼻尖蹭过Arthur的。

“看你表现。”Arthur狠狠捏了一把紧实的大腿肌肉，Eames呜咽了一声，抿起嘴唇，他无辜地看着Arthur，眼睛湿漉漉的。Arthur站起身，整理了一下挽起的袖口。

“如果我能留下来，”Eames嘶嘶地说，“你会操我吗？”

Arthur看了他一眼，Eames抬着下巴，眼睛亮得可怕。

“回见。”Arthur说。

–

作为一个伪装者，Eames的表演确实令人印象深刻。但他还是太年轻，当那些女人或男人，女孩或男孩看到Arthur时，他们的眼中夹杂着毫不掩饰的欲望。

Arthur是一位优秀的盗梦者，一名出色的前哨，他公私分明，而且不喜欢作弊。他赞赏Eames，毫不吝啬他的夸赞，同时指出他的不足，斥责他的错误。Eames站在他的面前，安静地听从Arthur的训诫，颈部到肩膀绷着，眉眼之间并不驯良。

Cobb觉得Arthur似乎有些太严厉了，Arthur摆弄着手上的钢笔，Eames无所事事，正隔着办公桌偷偷看他，“这是我们的团队，总要有个负责人。”Arthur朝他抬起下巴，Cobb耸耸肩，无视Arthur的含沙射影，“辛苦了。”

这次的任务Eames做得很不赖，当他带着信息赶到Arthur的身边时，他的眼底闪耀着张狂的自傲，Arthur打开保险柜，取出里面的机密文件，“干得不错( Nice work)。”他握着Eames的后颈，拇指擦过他的耳后。Eames咬着嘴唇傻笑，在音乐响起的时候，Arthur的鼻尖亲密地贴着Eames的鼻梁。

他们离开梦境，Arthur需要跟Cobb一起完成最后的收尾工作，Eames舔着嘴角，他举起手，“我能赢得一个庆功酒会吗？”

“当然，Eames，”Cobb回头看了他一眼，肯定道，“你值得这个，今晚Arthur会请你喝酒。”他朝Arthur挤挤眼睛，Eames欢呼了一声，Arthur甚至都没意识到自己在笑。

Arthur在酒吧里找到Eames的时候，男孩正一个人待在角落里，喝着半杯…柠檬水。“你就是这样融入集体的？”Arthur注意到自己的语气并不如想象中苛责，Eames抬起眼睛，努力装出一副对男人的黑衬衫不感兴趣的样子，“我说你会请我喝酒，所以我请了他们喝酒。他们看起来挺高兴的。”Eames撇着嘴，“你来的有点晚，不是吗？”

“所以你躲在这里喝柠檬水？”Arthur挑起他的一边眉毛，“不是所有的客户那么好打发，小子。”

“我也没那么好打发。”Eames喝了一口柠檬水，他咬住里面的柠檬块，吮吸了一下，又吐了回去，他裹着舌头，发出一声清脆的弹响。他把玻璃杯磕在桌面上，在Arthur坐到他旁边时立刻爬过去骑在他的大腿上，“Eames——”Arthur叫他的名字，Eames用牙齿咬住口腔内壁的软肉，“你许诺过，”他嘶嘶地喘着气，“你不要我的‘讨好’，那你该把你的‘奖励’给我了吧？你这个该死的控制狂！”

他贴着Arthur的嘴唇咒骂，紧抓着男人的衬衣领子。Arthur伸出手，握住Eames的腰侧，他用另一只手抚摸男孩结实的大腿，Eames喘了一声，在Arthur张嘴咬住他的嘴唇时不顾一切地冲撞上去。Arthur的手指有力地抓握着，揉捏Eames漂亮的肌肉，将他的屁股拉下来，摁在自己的老二上磨蹭。Eames的手指搭在Arthur的颈侧，卖力地把舌头送到对方的嘴里，他撩开自己的T恤，抓着前哨的手，希望他能触摸地更深一些。

“…Eames！”Arthur用力地推开他，Eames晕头转向，他发出一声尖锐的气音，揪着Arthur肩膀上的布料，低声咆哮：“这是我应得的！”

“不是在这。”Arthur用手指梳理男孩的头发，Eames的胸膛起伏着，撇过头，Arthur咬了咬他的耳朵，拍了一下他的屁股，“我没有在别人面前做爱的习惯。”

Eames抿着嘴，他擦了擦下巴上的口水，手掌贴在Arthur的胸口，向下抚摸过他的腰腹，他用手掌根部压了压男人鼓起的裆部，“我要吸你的老二。”他恶狠狠地说。

“你应得的。”Arthur湿漉漉地舔过他的耳后，将Eames推着站起来。

–

酒吧的厕所昏暗又狭小，单薄的隔板上沾着黄褐色的污渍和烟熏过的黑色痕迹。Eames开始觉得这是个坏主意，穿着黑衬衫的Arthur闪闪发亮，看起来与这里格格不入。

“糟糕的环境。”Eames嘀咕道，他反手锁上隔间的门，咬着嘴唇，“我应该先问你有没有车的。”

“事实上，我有，不过是敞篷的。”Arthur松开他的领口，感谢上帝，Arthur似乎并没有Eames想象的那样洁癖，他放松地倚靠在墙上，拆开铁制的皮带扣，朝Eames咧嘴笑，露出他的酒窝。

Eames几乎立刻扑过去跪在他的脚边，Arthur伸手抚摸他的头发，鞋尖轻轻踢了踢Eames的膝盖外侧。“你想要这个？”他用指腹磨蹭Eames的耳朵，Eames贴着他衣服裤下鼓胀的老二喘息，“我想讨好你。”Eames呻吟着笑起来，他晃晃脑袋，抓着Arthur的胯骨，Eames伸出舌头，缓慢地舔舐过昂贵的西装布料。

他用牙齿咬住拉链头，迫不及待地扯下来，Arthur的手指抚摸着他耳后短短的头发，捏弄他的耳朵。Eames咕噜了一声，他吻了吻内裤上深色的湿点，将那个大家伙放出来，忍不住吞咽了一下。他用指腹摩擦着Arthur的胯骨，Eames抬起头，Arthur的嘴唇抿着，深色的眼睛饥饿地盯着他，Eames的鸡巴抽搐起来，他的喉头咕哝着，张开嘴，舔了一下顶端挂着液珠的裂缝。

Arthur抓着他的头发，将Eames的脑袋拉得更近了一些。Eames含住头部，用舌面裹着，他的鼻息间全是Arthur的味道，他吮吸了一下，又吐出来，Eames舔了舔嘴唇，调整了一下他的牙齿，好让自己能吞下去更多。

“你的嘴唇很适合口交。”Arthur称赞道，他的脸颊染上了红色，Eames挑着眼睛看他，收缩了一下口腔，Arthur的老二很长，肥厚的龟头抵着Eames的舌根，他分泌出很多口水，Eames艰难地吞咽着，还是淌下来打湿了他的下巴。

Eames把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，咳了两下，Arthur的鸡巴尖蹭着他的嘴角，Eames舔了舔，顺着茎身留下一串湿漉漉的亲吻。他用舌面挤压上面凸起的青筋，轻轻啃咬Arthur坚硬的下腹，Eames灼热地喘息着，他用鼻梁磨蹭沉重的囊袋，垂下眼睛，吸吮尖端溢出的液体。

Arthur捏着他的后颈，挺胯插进Eames的嘴里，Eames发出含混的呜咽，咽喉的肌肉挤压着，他吞咽下积在口腔里的体液，努力用舌头讨好Arthur。他的眼睛里蓄着眼泪，隔着朦胧的水汽偷看Arthur，Arthur注视着他，嘴角紧紧地抿着，像是丘比特的弓，他用手指摩挲Eames汗湿的鬓角，触碰他发红的眼角。Eames的手指扣进Arthur绷紧的肌肉里，另一只手用手掌根部紧压着自己的老二。

Arthur尝起来太好了。Eames哼哼着呻吟，因为Arthur扯着他后脑勺的头发操他的嘴，被噎得挤出两滴眼泪。他摆弄着自己的舌头，脑袋晃着，放任Arthur用他的步调走，Eames粗暴地摩擦着自己束在牛仔裤里的老二，他可能会射在自己的裤子来，弄湿他的裤子，但是，去他的，反正Eames也不是特别在乎。

Arthur在接近高潮的时候叫他的名字，Eames努力睁开眼，想要看清他的表情。Arthur呻吟着，想要推开他，Eames挤了挤自己的老二，舌头裹着吸了一口，浓厚的精液洒进他的嘴里，Eames呛到了，不得不吐出来，于是剩下的那些都射在了他的脸上，Eames经历过一两次这个，他闭上眼，在结束后慢慢睁开，然后眨了眨。

他的睫毛上可能溅了一点，Eames舔了舔嘴唇，尝到腥咸的味道，他感觉到有液体在他的脸上流淌，还有他的裤裆，又湿又热。

Arthur有些慌张地向他道歉，他扯出自己的衬衣，帮Eames擦脸，Eames躲了一下，随便地用手背抹了抹。Arthur的脸有些发红，Eames抓着他的裤子，颤巍巍地站起来。

他有些腿软，Eames咬着嘴唇，他咽了一口唾沫，微微皱起眉。“我表现得怎么样？”他咧着嘴笑，露出歪歪扭扭的小牙齿，Arthur摸了摸他的嘴角，吻了一下Eames。

“令人印象深刻。”Arthur称赞道，Eames呼噜着笑起来，Arthur的手掌搂着他的后腰，掌心轻轻磨蹭，Eames半眯起眼，“你打算什么时候操我？”他直白地问。

“我可以考虑明天带你去兜兜风。”Arthur说。


End file.
